


Я вернусь.

by rika_inverse



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Fights, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бебе ползёт по жидкой грязи, руки давно в корке из подсыхающей глины, и в утренних сумерках они выглядят как покрытые струпьями руки давнишней утопленницы, противно,и Бебе давно б вывернуло, если б ещё осталось чем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вернусь.

Пролог.

Бебе ползёт по жидкой грязи, руки давно в корке из подсыхающей глины, и в утренних сумерках они выглядят как покрытые струпьями руки давнишней утопленницы, противно, и Бебе давно б вывернуло, если б ещё осталось чем. По пути из того бара она уже трижды останавливалась - и не просто перевести дыхание.  
Одежда ещё хуже, чёрные кожаные брючки и дорогая шёлковая блузка не впечатлят сейчас, наверное, и бездомных, и Бебе сомневается, что их можно отчистить - но вот это как раз волнует её меньше всего, и даже будь одежда чистой, она никогда б не смогла ни надеть её вновь, ни взглянуть. Лучше всего сжечь.  
Одежда могла быть чистой, Бебе могла быть чистой, ничего этого вообще бы не произошло, если бы она не зашла в тот бар. Бебе никогда не врёт сама себе, и потому понимает - не стоит винить Венди, затеявшую дурацкое пари. Венди нормальная девушка, и уж конечно не думала, что Стивенс решится, ведь жалкая двадцатка для них такая мелочь и пустяк, что не стоит, но. Бебе хотела доказать той, что может творить что угодно, решиться на любую проказу, и постоять за себя тоже сумеет. Только она не учла, что бар далеко за чертой города, битком набитый усталыми немытыми озабоченными дальнобойщиками - совсем не то, что комната в доме одного из друзей, битком набитая одноклассниками, и если вторым сказать "Нет, я не хочу, я просто пошутила", то они поймут, а вот первые...  
Руки дрожат, ноги подгибаются, и она с трудом удерживается от того, чтоб не плюхнуться прямо в эту мокрую, стылую грязь всем телом, чтоб оно стало и снаружи таким же грязным, каким грязным казалось ей внутри, и заскулить от бессилия и ненависти к себе, но нет - она не сдастся так просто, не для того она вытерпела все эти грубые прикосновения, не для того до последней минуты оставалась в сознании, чтобы выбравшись из этого логова, добраться лишь до первой обочины. Словно она и правда шл...  
Грубое слово придаёт сил, она двигается дальше, вставать не рискует - мутит и шатает, но дорога, по которой можно добраться до "Путёвки в Ад", всё ближе и ближе, пусть каждый метр и кажется Бебе бесконечным, но - и она машет рукой первым же фарам, стоя на коленях, и шепчет выскочившим людям, не глядя в глаза:  
\- Отвезите меня в больницу. Меня... Меня изнасиловали...

Часть первая.

Бебе со стуком захлопывает крышку парты, втискивает книги в сумку, злобно шипя, и застёгивая молнию на ней, отрывает язычок - что вовсе не поднимает ей настроения. Оттолкнув с дороги Баттерса, вылетает в следующий кабинет. Ещё около часа всей этой учебной тягомотины, и она наконец будет свободна. Не то чтоб это радовало.  
Это звучит ужасно, почти кощунственно даже для её мыслей, и Бебе никогда не произносит и запрещает себе даже так думать, но - тогда, больше месяца назад, на размокшей от непрекращающихся дождей почве, ей бы даже в голову не пришло то, что на самом деле ей не так уж и плохо, и она захочет вновь оказаться здесь. Но это так, шок словно оберегал её сознание, не давая думать ни о чём, кроме физической боли, тошноты и ломоты, но моральные страдания - до чего ж громко звучит, хаха! - гораздо, гораздо тяжелее, и вот что по-настоящему невыносимо - так это сочувственный, извиняющийся взгляд, который бросит на неё Венди, если поднять голову. И не она одна.

С ней обращаются так, словно она тяжело, смертельно больна, и возможно, ещё и заразна, и не знает об этом - и потому Бебе уже оставила попытки даже просто подойти и заговорить о чём-то ином, кроме как о "боли, что она до сих пор чувствует". Бебе не хочет врать, и та боль, что внутри, давно уже погребена под ненавистью, усталостью, яростью и раздражением.  
Порой Бебе ей кажется, что все эти люди на самом деле вовсе не сочувствуют, а просто натягивают на лица жалостливые маски, лишь бы отделаться, не чувствуя себя виноватыми. Нет, они заботятся о ней, помогают, но, но... Бебе на себе ощутила то, что чувствовала в своё время школьная медсестра с эмбрионом на голове; жаль, что та уехала. Это воспоминание особенно сильно накатило на неё, когда Шейла Брофловски вытащила её на сцену, под свет прожекторов, толкнула к микрофону и командным голосом, пытающимся маскироваться под дружелюбный, сказала:  
\- Давай, милочка, расскажи нам о боли, что ты до сих пор чувствуешь.  
Бебе сломала тогда себе все ногти, вцепившись в деревянную кафедру под микрофоном. Её голос звучал сухо, словно заученно - хотя почему не, ей столько раз приходилось повторять свою историю, начиная с больницы и через полицейские участки, вплоть до телевидения - Шейла-таки начала новый крестовый поход. Против изнасилований; и Бебе казалось, что вскоре её возненавидят все юные парочки штата, ведь теперь родителей увольняли с работы, если они не могли находиться со своей дочерью минимум восемнадцать часов в сутки или сторожить своего сына, даже если у того не было девушки - а вдруг он отправится за ней в тёмный закоулок? Доведённое до абсурда перестаёт быть страшным, и глядя на бесчисленные плакаты, листовки и агитки, собрания добровольных бойцов с насилием, Бебе хотелось кричать Шейле в лицо: ты понимаешь, что ты творишь? Когда это дойдёт до пика, все осознают, что перегнули палку - и ты хоть представляешь, какой силы будет откат?  
Но она молчала, прекрасно понимая, что этот крик не изменит ничего, и только в глазах Кайла порой видела тень такого же понимания. Но она быстро сменялась всё той же сочувствующей заботливой гримасой, и Бебе даже не пыталась заговорить с ним. Она боялась, что Кайл, зная о давней влюблённости, почувствует себя обязанным ответить на её былые чувства, ведь она девушка, "до сих пор чувствующая боль".  
На самом деле, почти единственной эмоцией, что оставалась у Бебе - и которую она так тщательно сберегала и взращивала в себе как последнее доказательство того, что жива - было отвращение. Огромное, заполоняющее всё вокруг отвращение, защищавшее её от мира лучше, чем забота окружающих, сочувствие родителей, советы психолога и жалость к самой себе, и...

\- Эй, Бебе, принести тебе кофе?  
Кенни склоняется над партой, упираясь в неё руками, и улыбается - близко, опасно близко, и кажется, не осознавая того, что вторгся в чужое личное пространство. Впрочем, а что удивительного? Конечно, у неё было с Кенни - так, недолго, Бебе не поддерживала заведомо бесперспективные отношения, но после этой интрижки у них остались самые приятные воспоминания, и Бебе только притворно злилась, если он прилюдно шлёпал её или нахально обнимал. Но это было до, а сейчас всё изменилось, и в глазах Бебе Кенни больше не был самим собой, а был только одним из тех, отвратительных, что подобрался слишком близко.  
\- Убирайся прочь! - взвизгивает она, дрожа от ярости, и со всей силы бьёт по этому лицу, всё ещё улыбающемуся, но с уже расширившимися от удивления глазами. Кенни отлетает назад, врезается со всего маху в стену, и его голова раскалывается с жутким, ненормальным треском. Бебе ахает.  
\- Она убила Кенни!  
\- Св... - голос у Кайла срывается, и он виновато смотрит на Бебе, словно говоря "Мы тебя никогда не осудим - после того, что ты перенесла".  
Бебе вновь переводит взгляд на Кенни, и ей чудится, что его мёртвые глаза смотрят на неё с немым укоряющим вопросом "За что?"  
\- Аааа! - закрыв лицо руками, она выбегает из класса, как можно дальше от школы, от города, от людей, от всех этих лиц.

***  
Побыть одной в Южном Парке можно, только если выбраться в отдалённую часть города, в горы, и Бебе карабкается по ним вверх так целеустремлённо, словно хочет тоже поселиться в пещере или на одной из вершин её ждёт самый главный подарок в жизни.  
На душе тяжело, солнце слепит глаза, она не отрывает взгляд от земли, по которой идёт, и только надеется, что на пути ей никто не встретится; сейчас даже Челмедосвин или разъярённый кабан не могли бы считать себя в безопасности, а Бебе вовсе не хочется попасть в полицейский участок за истребление редких видов животных. Хотя всегда можно упирать на то, что "Оно само хотело на меня напасть", да и вряд ли сейчас в городе её хоть за что-нибудь накажут, даже за убийство человека. Даже за Кенни. Хотя за убийство Кенни вообще никого никогда не наказывали.

Бебе горько усмехается, и её взгляд, скользнув по вытоптанной дорожке, вдруг замечает нечто необычное. У тропинки есть ответвление, незаметное, не бросающееся в глаза и утоптанное далеко не таким количеством ног, как эта пешеходная тропка - всего лишь примятая трава - и если б не проглядывающая сквозь неё кое-где земля с отпечатками чьей-то подошвы, Бебе бы решила, что это звериная дорога.  
Почему-то это привлекает внимание, и остановившись, она поднимает глаза, силясь рассмотреть, куда ведёт новый путь. Ничего особенного, обычные древесные кущи, переходящие в ельник, который - Бебе могла бы поручиться - ничем не отличается от таких же елей, растущих выше или ниже, если бы - если бы не красное пятно на одном из дальних деревьев. Оно расположено достаточно далеко, чтобы не быть заметным с первого взгляда, но глазу, знающему, что искать, вполне может служить ориентиром, и посомневавшись, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Бебе идёт в ту сторону.

Потом она сама бы не смогла объяснить, что же толкнуло её, заставив решиться - любопытство ли, усталость, поиск новых впечатлений или подсознательное желание встретиться с опасностью - но путь не оказывается лёгким, особенно когда ровное место сменяется на площадку, изрезанную мелкими овражками, по которым совсем непросто спускаться на каблуках. Но поворачивать кажется глупым, и сердце стучит немного чаще, словно перед небольшим приключением.  
Когда она вновь выходит на ровное место, минуя ель с повязанным на ветвь тонким красным шарфом, то понимает, что прошла сюда не зря. Первое, что она видит - панораму города, все эти снующие по улицам Парка пёстрые машины, разноцветные кровли, и если прищуриться совсем сильно - можно разглядеть мелкие точки мельтешащих людей, но Бебе не уверена, что видит тех на самом деле. Со всех сторон её надёжно прячут еловые ветви, поблизости нет ни одной скалы, с которой можно спуститься на полянку, и солнечные лучи скользят по ней, сдерживаемые лишь тенью деревьев. Непохоже, что это место для пикников, нет ни углей, ни следов от мангала, ни мусора, что частенько остаётся от любителей перекусить на природе; но тем не менее, кто-то ведь был здесь, расчищая, это он повязал шарф, чтобы найти поляну вновь, и скорей всего, именно он и сколотил из досок грубую широкую скамью со спинкой, стоящую на нескольких рядах кирпичей.  
Бебе понимает, что она одна здесь. Шум города заглушается пронзительным стрёкотом цикад, птичьим пением, монотонно голосящей кукушкой, запах города: вся эта гарь, дым, выхлопы - не долетает, теряясь в цветочном запахе - Бебе не знает, что за цветы усыпают весь длинный склон; похожи на вереск, но с тройкой по биологии ничего нельзя сказать наверняка. Да это и совсем неважно, думает она, опускаясь на скамью и сворачиваясь клубочком.

Она смотрит на город до тех пор, пока перед глазами всё не начинает сливаться, и только тогда замечает, что тихонько плачет. И это именно то, что надо было сделать давным-давно, ещё, быть может, сидя в машине, везущей её в больницу, но она не могла, просто не могла, и сейчас всё, копившееся внутри столько времени, наконец прорывается, и Бебе кричит, не боясь быть услышанной, плачет, раскачиваясь на скамье, и кажется, даже скулит и подвывает, и именно потому не сразу слышит чужой голос.  
\- Эй, - хриплый голос наконец привлекает её внимание, и Бебе поднимает голову, - Эй, вали отсюда, малолетка плаксивая.  
От удивления Бебе даже прерывается на середине всхлипа, ей всё ещё не хватает воздуха - и за последнее время никто ещё не говорил с ней таким тоном. Стоящая рядом нетерпеливо, но неловко переминается, заложив большие пальцы в карманы розовых штанов, и любая другая выглядела бы в этом нелепо и вовсе не устрашающе, но только не Шелли Марш.  
Конечно, Бебе её узнаёт, вряд ли в Южном Парке есть хоть ещё одна девица, столь же непривлекательная внешне, и уж конечно, все они наслышаны про неё от Стэна и видели порой его синяки, и Бебе всегда немного даже побаивается её, встречая на улице...  
То есть она побаивалась Шелли, но сейчас Бебе вдруг понимает, что чувство, охватившее её - не страх, не отвращение, а азарт и гнев, и потому она, спокойно глядя в лицо, опоясанное брекетами, уже говорит:  
\- А ты кто такая, чтоб мне указывать? Почему бы тебе не свалить отсюда самой, хамка паршивая?  
Шелли втягивает ртом воздух сквозь свои зубные кандалы и шепелявит:  
\- Только не говори, что ты меня не знаешь. Мой мелкий говнюк-братец учится с тобой в одном классе, - и Бебе удивляется ещё больше, потому что ей бы и в голову не пришло, что старшая сестра Стэна вообще знает её в лицо и даже способна его запомнить, но язык уже выговаривает без участия её сознания:  
\- Но мне ты никто, так что и не рассчитывай мной командовать, - кажется, теперь уже удивляется Шелли, и немного подумав, спрашивает почти мирно:  
\- А как насчёт того, что это я поставила сюда эту скамейку? - и легко приподымает одну половину скамьи левой рукой.  
В Южном Парке, похоже, практически нет ничего невозможного, и Бебе не кажется странным, что у девушки немногим старше её - такая чудовищная сила; её только злит, что она только что соскользнула на самый край, и едва не упала, и настроение достаточно отчаянное и боевое, чтобы она выпалила, вскакивая и отступая в сторону:  
\- А мне плевать! Было твоё место, а стало моё, старушка.

Бебе знает, что Шелли настолько монструозна, что сумеет поймать её и поколотить от души, не жалея, и какой-то частью души она даже хочет этого, но сознательно - конечно же нет, и Бебе достаточно спортивна для того, чтобы бегать от Шелли даже на каблуках.  
Шелли массивна, но неповоротлива, ей не угнаться за юркой Бебе, но она прёт с целеустремлённостью танка, огрызаясь в ответ на колкости. Бебе выкрикивает их противным голосом, злорадно смеётся - и пусть это не самый лучший вид смеха, но зато впервые за всё время, прошедшее с того дня, и мысли лёгки и порхают, и злость, переполняющая её тело, наконец не сжигает его бесплодно, заставляя страдать от угрызений совести, а направлена на достойного противника, и Бебе чувствует, что Шелли привыкла к этой эмоции и воспринимает её как нечто естественное, а не обидное и ранящее. И из этой ли солидарности, или из женской, или просто потому, что это на самом деле прекрасное место, созданное руками Марш, Бебе кричит что угодно, но - ни слова о внешности Шелли.  
Та ругается в ответ, грубо, не по-женски, но зато не ведёт себя с Бебе так, словно она хрупкая и вот-вот разобьётся, хотя, конечно же, знает: в Парке не осталось никого, кто бы не знал, и Бебе сейчас не важно, делает она это из чёрствости, или подсознательно понимая, что жизнь не стоит на одном месте, и чтобы решить проблему, порой надо вести себя так, словно её нет и никогда не бывало, а не заострять на ней внимание, ещё больше раня. Хотя глядя на лицо Шелли, не скажешь, что она способна к мыслям подобной глубины.  
Бебе понимает, что уже задыхается, и если не остановится вовремя, то всё-таки попадёт в руки Шелли - а гнев, заставлявший её после убийства Кенни не желать встречи с кем-то из боязни причинить боль, успел вырваться на волю в слезах, в криках, в этом беге по вереску, и сейчас она уже не сможет дать отпор. Потому она поднимает руки в защитном жесте и кричит, отступая, пока Шелли несётся на неё, постепенно сбавляя скорость:  
\- Всё, я сдаюсь. Я ухожу, видишь! - она пятится ещё несколько метров, дожидаясь, пока Шелли, провожающая её цепким взглядом, не садится на скамейку, и только свернув за деревья, переходит на бег, перескакивая через рытвины и овраги, и вернувшись на широкую тропу, Бебе смотрит на часы и прикидывает, во сколько примерно пришла Шелли.  
\- Я вернусь, - говорит она сама себе,и эта мысль - она радует?

***  
Она приходит даже раньше.  
Проснувшись утром, Бебе расслабленно потягивается, морщась от боли в мышцах, что всегда возникает после внезапных нагрузок, и ещё не открывая глаз, понимает, что ждала этого утра с предвкушением и рада его наступлению.  
Такое, в общем-то, не было свойственно ей никогда - разве что в дни рождения, а в последнее время - и вовсе, и Бебе понадобилось какое-то время, прежде чем она вспоминает. Шелли. Что ж, в этом безумном мире, в этом безумном городе даже страшная злая девка может стать для кого-то подарком - особенно если этот кто-то устал до безумия от сахара и ваты, которыми его укутывали, и только чужая злость и сила оказались способны пробудить от морока.

Бебе крепко сжимает в карманах подрагивающие руки в кулаки и осторожно идёт через школьный двор. Она избегала этого шумного места, отчасти из страха чужого прикосновения, отчасти боясь испортить кому-то веселье, и вслед за ней уже тянутся удивлённые и настороженные взгляды. Она почти физически ощущает их спиной, её чувства всегда обострены в людных местах до предела, и Бебе давно бы взорвалась, переходя на крик - или наоборот, закаменела, чеканя шаг, но сюда её привела цель, и Бебе понимает, что не может поднять взгляд выше задников чужих старых ободранных бутсов, потому что даже от вида оранжевой парки у неё теперь случится истерика.  
\- Кенни... - она говорит совсем негромко, было бы не слышно за смехом, но Картман пихает локтём Кенни, тот разворачивается - Бебе знает, потому что он переступает с ноги на ногу, и все остальные уходят, оставляя их вдвоём, и Бебе может по шагам угадать выражения их лиц; Эрик недовольно топает, Стэн мнётся, не понимая, и нога Кайла наступает ему на ботинок.  
\- Кенни, я... мне... - мне что? Стыдно? Неловко? Неудобно? Я извиняюсь?  
Это какие-то не те слова, неуютные, и Бебе наконец смотрит на лицо Кенни, на сигарету в его губах и сведённые к переносице брови, и так сказать легче:  
\- Я не хотела, ты же знаешь.  
Конечно, она не ждала, что он просияет, хлопнет её по плечу с возгласом "О чём разговор, брат!" и пригласит в кафе, да Бебе и не нужно этого было, но Кенни так и остаётся хмуро смотреть куда-то в сторону и только кивает, передёргивая плечами, словно ему неприятны её извинения.  
\- Больно было? - где-то в уголках глаз собирается влага, и Бебе отчаянно пытается дышать медленно, потому что плакать сейчас перед Кенни - просто отвратительно, а он вскидывает голову и говорит прямо, откровенно:  
\- Нет, я уже привык. А вот матери... Ей тяжело, - и Бебе вспоминает слухи, что его матери приходится рожать его каждый раз заново, а им сейчас уже по шестнадцать, и это - и краснеет, чувствуя как от стыда горят щёки и даже шея.  
\- Я больше никогда!  
\- Я знаю, - Кенни отвечает устало, ему действительно неприятны те ситуации, которые нельзя сгладить похабной шуточкой, и Бебе остро понимает, что - даже если он простит, по-прежнему не будет уже даже не из-за неё, а потому, что Кенни по-настоящему может доверять лишь тем, кто - ни разу.  
И радостное предвкушение, теплящееся в ней с самого утра как маленькая лампочка, накрывает серой тоскливой тенью.

Она опять сбегает с уроков, не в силах выносить перешёптываний за спиной и замкнутого молчания Кенни даже в классе, и ещё она не сделала вчера задание по алгебре, всё равно ведь ничего не будет - и сейчас Бебе карабкается в гору, обдирая руки об острые края камней с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием желая сделать себе как можно больнее, чтоб заглушить это, тянущее внутри, и маленькое злое побоище с Шелли будет в самый раз.  
Бебе чувствует себя немного обманутой, когда не находит ту на скамье, и от ярости даже пару раз пинает свою дорогую сумку по вересковому полю - плевать на цену, плевать на раздавленные цветы, ааа! Хотя на самом деле это она пришла раньше, но кто сказал, что Шелли вообще наведывается сюда каждый день?  
Она понимает, как издёргалась от этой мысли, только когда слышит уже знакомый голос:  
\- Опять ты, малявка? - Бебе молча встаёт, отшвыривая всё лишнее, стягивая волосы в хвост, и Шелли недобро усмехается, - Драки хочешь.  
\- Хочу, - руки подрагивают от злобы и нетерпения, и Бебе сейчас совсем не до слов.  
Из Шелли не самый лучший спарринг-партнёр, она, кажется, совсем не думает, что способна покалечить, и давит своей грубой силой так, что Бебе остаётся лишь рассчитывать на вёрткость, везение и типично женские коварные способы вроде укусов, царапин, подножек и всего того, что может выбить противницу из колеи. Но опыт и сила слишком неравны, и Бебе в конце концов оказывается лежащей лицом вниз, в пахучих стеблях, с неудобно выкрученными за спиной руками и Шелли, сидящей на её спине и хрипло, торжествующе смеющейся:  
\- Ну что, сдаёшься, слабачка?  
Бебе напрягается, пытаясь сбросить ту с себя, но понимает, что совершенно выдохлась, и со вздохом кивает:  
\- Сдаюсь, - мгновение, и дышать становится легче, её поднимают за шкирку, как котёнка, и легонько, почти дружелюбно трясут в паре сантиметров над землёй, как любимую боксёрскую грушу. Бебе вырывается, отряхивает с себя пыль и застрявшие в волосах листья, сердито зыркает на Шелли, растянувшуюся на скамье во всю длину - молча сообщающую, что это место лишь для победителей, и разворачивается, презрительно фыркнув.  
Но в нескольких шагах она не выдерживает и кричит, обернувшись:  
\- Я ещё вернусь!  
Шелли хмыкает, отвечая:  
\- Ну-ну, возвращайся, - и остаток дороги до дома Бебе дышит полной грудью, словно сняв наконец с неё камень, мешавший это делать, и чувствуя себя освобождённой, думает, что Шелли, кажется, даже пыталась ухмыльнуться, а её слова куда больше походили на приглашение, чем угрозу.

***

Бебе приходит туда день за днём после школы, как заведённая, это уже входит в привычку, и родители не спрашивают - куда? - только улыбаются чуть растерянно, чуть радостно, что дочь наконец-то оттаяла, а она замечает, что вертикальная морщинка на лбу и этот постоянный злой прищур глаз куда-то исчезают - но это понятно, ей теперь есть куда выплёскивать всё своё недовольство миром и агрессию.  
Иногда она появляется раньше, иногда Шелли уже сидит на скамье и вскакивает напружинившись, её завидев - Бебе тогда сразу кидает сумку в сторону и отпрыгивает как можно дальше, уворачиваясь от ударов и веток, свистящих мимо - и они уже даже не разговаривают, словно приходят только для одного, обе.  
Бебе никогда не удаётся победить, обычно драка для неё заканчивается лицом в землю и неравным числом синяков, но когда она наконец берёт реванш, то кричит от обиды и пинается. Шелли так явно поддалась и теперь каркающе хохочет, и никакой радости победы не ощутишь.  
\- Ты же этого так хотела, дурында, - она не стесняется в выражениях, и Бебе уже даже воспринимает эту манеру речи как нормальную, пропуская мимо ушей.  
\- Так нечестно!Я не просила тебя сдаваться! - визжит Бебе, как глупый ребёнок, нашедший под ёлкой не ту игрушку, что просил, и разворачиваясь, уходит, демонстративно не помогая Шелли подняться, и весь вечер её грызёт какая-то непонятная обида, хотя, казалось бы, с чего.

Она не собирается устраивать каких-то показательных сцен, но так выходит, что следующее утро Бебе встречает в ванной с бледно-зелёным лицом и горкой таблеток из аптечки - отравилась, и ей неприятно так, как бывает, когда срывается много раз оговорённая встреча, пусть даже они виделись каждый день уже больше недели, и даже по выходным.  
Когда она на другой день пробирается на поляну, Шелли выскакивает навстречу, её лицо почти такое же каменное, как в самый первый день, и она бьёт без предупреждения - так, что Бебе падает в один из этих мелких овражков, не успев ни взмахнуть руками, ни сказать хоть что-нибудь. Шелли спрыгивает сверху, это больно, это очень, очень больно, и если раньше у Бебе могли ещё быть сомнения, то теперь ей ясно, что до того её ещё и щадили. И кажется, Бебе знает, почему Шелли так разъярена.  
\- Прости, - хрипит она, и это на самом деле странно - просить прощения в тот момент, когда ты лежишь под кем-нибудь беспомощно и только и ждёшь, что нового удара, но Шелли замирает, и Бебе продолжает, приподымаясь на локтях и кашляя, - Я не нарочно вчера не пришла, меня так тошнило, что я не смогла даже выйти из дома.  
Шелли молчит, и когда Бебе наконец поднимает голову, прищурившись - потому что смотреть приходится против солнца, то видит на лице у той совершенно не читаемое, непривычное выражение, и когда она зовёт тихонько, чуть ли не впервые называя по имени:  
\- Шелли? - та вздрагивает, моргает и молча уходит в сторону города, а Бебе так и остаётся бездумно сидеть на жёсткой растрескавшейся земле.

Вообще-то она понимает, что произошло, насилие всегда было для Шелли привычным способом выражения чувств, и то, как она была зла, без слов рассказало - Шелли ждала её и Бебе знала, что так будет, уже когда шла сюда, но - не звонить же ей было с предупреждениями, в самом деле. Они ведь не друзья, верно? Эта мысль самой Бебе кажется сомнительной, но она не может подобрать других определений для их странных взаимоотношений.  
Шелли, со своим суровым лицом и грубыми манерами - единственная, кто заставляет Бебе чувствовать себя живой, и эти их постоянные драки - ведь не такие, какими могли быть, если б они действительно считали друг друга врагами, у неё только что был шанс убедиться; происходящее больше похоже на привычный ритуал по сбросу того, что копится в них, каждый день сталкивающихся с невниманием, презрением, страхом окружающих у одной, и жалостью, презрением, похотью - у другой; и Бебе могла бы поручиться, что если б не - они могли бы вскоре просто шутливо похлопывать друг друга по спине.  
Непохоже, что у Шелли Марш есть хоть какие-нибудь друзья, и то, что происходит между ними, наверняка заставило её почувствовать растерянность. Бебе старается не думать, что хотя у неё, красивой легкомысленной девушки из богатой семьи, нет ничего общего с дурно воспитанной нелюбимой дочерью в семье Марш, всегда носящей одни и те же ужасные розовые штаны, для неё самой Шелли теперь почему-то значит больше тех людей, с которыми она росла вместе с самого детского сада.

Часть вторая.

Бебе не знает, что должно измениться в их встречах, но понимает: между ними что-то надломилось, и продолжаться по-старому просто не может, и потому на следующий день, выходной, она немного опаздывает, но приходит и начинает говорить, ещё не ступив на поляну:  
\- Шелли... Я тут принесла кое-что, - её руки заняты корзиной и термосом в мелких божьих коровках, и по удивлённо-настороженному взгляду в ответ ясно, что Шелли не знает, как вести себя после вчерашнего, и Бебе предлагает той простой выход, с ослепительной улыбкой протягивая корзину.  
Там разрезанный яблочный пирог, практически единственное, что Бебе может приготовить, не подглядывая в книгу рецептов, и она слегка волнуется, придётся ли он Шелли по душе. Но у той чуть удивлённо вздрагивают губы, когда она заглядывает внутрь и всё так же молча подвигается - места на скамье хватило бы и на четверых, но это явное приглашение, и Бебе торопливо садится, впервые за всё это время.  
Она что-то щебечет, словно и в самом деле разговаривает с подружкой, наливает ей чай в пластиковый стаканчик и чувствует себя почти - почти в своей тарелке. Она так давно ни с кем толком не разговаривала, вот так если, по-дружески, а Шелли, кажется, и вовсе никогда; та мнётся перед каждым словом, запинается, с трудом произнося слова, и предпочитает слушать, зажёвывая пирогом. По крайней мере, Бебе видит, что той нравится.  
И через какое-то время у них даже получается пошутить над чем-то вместе, и странно, наверное, со стороны звучит их смех - высокий, тонкий и низкий, охрипший, но Бебе приятно его слышать.

Теперь Бебе всё время приносит что-то вкусное, не всегда то, что готовит она сама, и когда она признаётся в этом Шелли, та тоже прихватывает сюда то мороженое, то ещё горячую картошку фри, то коктейль - то, что остаётся у неё после утренней смены в МакДональдсе. Сама Шелли это почти не ест, говорит, что сыта уже одним только запахом, но зато пока рот набит у Бебе, Шелли приходится говорить за двоих - так Бебе узнаёт и про работу, и про какие-то домашние мелкие происшествия, порой - смешные истории про "этого мелкого засранца Стэна", и по мягкому взгляду Шелли в этот момент и какой-то почти улыбке ни за что не скажешь, что это именно она его так колотит.  
Бебе не решается спрашивать; ей почему-то и в голову не приходит панибратски бросить Стэну - ты знаешь, мы с твоей сестрой неплохо проводим время вместе - но он становится ей словно ближе; и не потому она относится к Шелли по-особому, что та сестра её одноклассника, а наоборот, Бебе терпимей к однокласснику, потому что видится с его сестрой чаще, чем с кем бы то ни было.

***

Бебе просыпается среди ночи, дыша тяжело, как от кошмара - но дело не в страшном сне, те мучили её лишь первые недели, но вот это как раз оказалось не проблемой для психолога. Бебе снилось совсем иное.  
Она не может точно описать, сон заканчивается яркой вспышкой - такой яркой, что она словно заслоняет за собой всё произошедшее, и уже через пару секунд Бебе ничего не помнит, но по своим судорожно стиснутым, переплетённым пальцам, скомкавшим покрывало на груди, по ватной слабости в ногах, учащённому дыханию и мягкому, влажному там - там, где сейчас словно колотится её сердце, всё становится ясно. Доктор предупреждал, что через какое-то время она должна быть готова к тому, что её тело придёт в себя - и тогда оно попытается наверстать всё, что недополучило за эти месяцы.  
Бебе не так уж много до семнадцатилетия, первые парни появились у неё уже давно, и её б никогда раньше не назвали недотрогой; Бебе привыкла к регулярному сексу, отчасти механическому, но утоляющему потребности тела и успокаивающему бурлящие гормоны, и она прекрасно понимает, что воздержание - не для девушки её возраста, привычек и темперамента.  
И вот тут она как раз подходит к тому, что оказалось проблемой для её психолога.

Он сказал, что это последствие травмы и когда-нибудь пройдёт, но Бебе не была склонна ему верить. Должно быть, потому что психолог тоже был мужчиной, а мужчины вызывали в ней целую гамму чувств - от недоверия к тем, что побезобиднее, до панического ужаса возле тех, кто оказывался рядом и казался чуть менее безобидным, чем младенец. Бебе не могла видеть даже своего отца, и запах его лосьона после бритья вызывал у неё такие воспоминания, что она завтракала в своей комнате до того, как он уедет на работу, а ужинать выгоняла его в гостиную, к телевизору.  
Была бы её воля, Бебе не показывалась бы ни на улице, ни в школе, где кругом подстерегали опасности, заставляя быть настороже и вздрагивать от каждого слова, произнесённого не девичьим голосом. Но она сама знала, что не может похоронить себя заживо, и раз за разом устраивая вылазки, всё же сумела почти вернуть себя прежнюю, но. Бебе не могла себя даже представить в одной постели с мужчиной.  
Поначалу это не беспокоило, но сейчас Бебе вдруг озаряет, что это лишило её не просто возможности завести детей - подумаешь, не так уж и хотелось, и есть ведь ЭКО и прочие решения, но и выйти замуж, полюбить кого-то, да даже просто секса на одну ночь лишило, чёрт подери!  
Бебе утирает лоб взмокшей ладонью и пытается сосредоточиться, представив, что рядом с ней вместо большой подушки лежит знойный красавчик с влюблёнными глазами и розой в зубах. Передёргивает, и подушка летит на пол ещё до того, как Бебе успевает понять, что делает - слишком громко в ушах зазвучали грубые голоса, которых она надеялась больше никогда не услышать, слишком ощутимо представилась колючая щетина, трущаяся о её щёку, слишком мерзко во рту появился вкус, который... Бебе с трудом подавляет крик и зажигает лампу, пытаясь успокоиться и понять, что это только её фантазия и воспоминания, но свет ночника лишь напоминает о тех первых днях, когда она не могла уснуть в темноте и матери приходилось сидеть возле неё и гладить по лбу мягкой ладонью, успокаивая.  
Женские руки не внушают ей отвращения, и Бебе моргает, обдумывая пришедшую в голову идею. Ну конечно! Женщине ведь не обязательно быть с мужчиной, и в век, относительно спокойно относящийся к гомосексуализму, было странно не додуматься до такого выхода раньше.  
Бебе выключает свет и вновь пытается сосредоточиться, представляя вместо подушки какую-нибудь абстрактную девушку с мягкой грудью, тёплыми руками, нежными губами - и ощущает, что возбуждение, в котором она проснулась, вовсе не схлынуло, а лишь на время затаилось и сейчас вновь напоминает о себе покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Уроки толерантности не прошли даром, и она с приятным изумлением понимает, что вовсе не кричит от ужаса при мысли от близости с другой девушкой.

Конечно, если бы и это не сработало, всегда запасным вариантом оставались товары из специализированных магазинов, но Бебе сама понимает, что ей нужен не кусок пластмассы,а настоящий, живой человек, с которым можно поладить, к которому можно испытывать симпатию, привязанность, и - всё ведь бывает в жизни - быть может, даже любовь. Но самым непростым в сложившейся ситуации кажется его найти.  
До своего совершеннолетия Бебе не может уехать из города - то есть может, конечно, но что бы она тогда делала, в незнакомом месте, без помощи родителей, со своей странной фобией - и говоря откровенно, слишком яркой внешностью, чтобы работать кассиром в МакДональдсе.  
МакДональдс... Шелли... Нет! Бебе чувствует, что ей стыдно даже за эту мгновенно промелькнувшую мысль, словно она сейчас ухватилась за их едва-едва сложившуюся хрупкую дружбу грязными руками и сдавила, превращая в осколки, и поспешно перебирает в мыслях всех окружающих особ женского пола.  
Женщины постарше отметаются сразу - не то чтоб Бебе смущает возраст, просто в такой щекотливой ситуации подобное слишком уж напоминает один из распространённых сюжетов порнографии - учительница и ученик. Или ученица, важно не это. Она представляет миссис Гаррисон целующей ей руку, и поморщившись, прогоняет эту картинку. Кроме того, не хотелось бы перепутать материнский инстинкт с настоящими чувствами, а после случившегося ей тем более не хочется ни видеть понимающих взглядов, ни встречаться ближе с кумушками, окунающими её в сахарную жалость.  
Ровесницы... С ровесницами ничуть не легче. Она дружила, по-настоящему дружила, насколько могла до перевернувшего её мир события, только с Венди, но Венди всегда любила Стэна, и Бебе разбирает нервный смех, когда она представляет, как подходит к Венди с букетом алых роз, и выражение лица той. Остальных же одноклассниц она всегда считала не ровней: либо слишком умными, либо слишком глупыми, немодными, занудными, капризными, некрасивыми.. Она была слишком разборчивой и стервозной до, похоже.  
Бебе ещё какое-то время припоминает всех женщин, которые только оставались в городе, и со вздохом признаётся себе, что при мысли даже от прикосновения к ним её воротит - не так, как от мужчин, а просто эстетически, и кажется, ей придётся какое-то время дружить лишь со своей рукой, словно непопулярному парню.

Но эта мысль всё равно не заставляет её уснуть, и лежа в темноте с открытыми глазами, Бебе робко, украдкой, вновь возвращается к мысли о Шелли. Что ей мешает выбрать Шелли?  
Дружба? Но разве она сама не говорила себе, что их отношения странные и не так уж похожи на дружбу, и быть может, это и есть влюблённость, Бебе ведь не может поручиться, что знает, какое это чувство. Она не помнит, чтобы испытывала сильные чувства к парням, с которыми встречалась - разве что детскую влюбленность в Кайла. Она просто принимала то, что плыло ей в руки, и вела себя так, как надо было вести, чтобы показать всем остальным девушкам, кто тут самая-самая.  
А что... А что, если она на самом деле была такой, и просто не осознавала? Что, если она действительно лесбиянка, просто никогда раньше не задумывалась ни о своих чувствах, ни о влечениях, и только этот кошмарный случай заставил её взглянуть правде в глаза?  
Бебе пытается мысленно нацепить на себя этот ярлык "лесбиянка", но в памяти сразу возникают стереотипные женщины с короткими стрижками, мужскими лицами и бицепсами - полная противоположность и ей, и Шелли. Та, хотя и не выглядит как ухоженная барышня, несомненная девушка, причём, на оценивающий женский взгляд, с весьма приятными формами, и - Бебе краснеет от этой мысли - у неё не раз был случай в этом убедиться во время их многочисленных потасовок. Теперь их копошение в вересковом поле приобретает в памяти отчётливый эротический оттенок, и как бы Бебе не прижимала руки к горящим от смущения щекам, ей приходится признать, что подсознательно она всё же оценивала Шелли - и не благодаря ли их физическому контакту, сошедшему на нет лишь в последнее время, её тело продержалась так долго?  
И получается, что её тело считает тело Шелли привлекательным, и значит, нельзя сказать, что выбрать Шелли мешает её внешность. Да, Шелли некрасива, и отрицать это невозможно, даже если смягчить в памяти её черты, но. Понятие красоты, оно ведь так многолико и обширно; то, что считалось прекрасным прежде, кажется отвратительным ныне - и если снять с Шелли эти ужасные скобки, переодеть, подобрать причёску и макияж, подчёркивающие её так глубоко запрятанную женственность, то Шелли Марш могла бы превратиться - не в красавицу, нет, но - в интересную.  
Порой интересной быть важнее, чем красивой - всё равно что харизматичной, яркой, запоминающейся; Бебе никогда и никому не говорила, но на самом деле все те комплименты, что ей отпускали развязные ухажёры, только усугубляли её комплексы. Смешно, никто б не поверил, что у красивой, популярной Бебе есть комплексы, но всякий раз, когда она слышит "Эй, крошка, да ты просто модель!" или "Хоть сейчас в кино снимайся!", внутри что-то неприятно дёргается - как и тогда, когда она смотрит мтв-шоу или листает глянцевые журналы. Отовсюду на неё глядят гламурные блондинки с большой грудью, одетые в дорогие наряды, и Бебе чувствует себя не частью большого братства, а всего лишь песчинкой, одной из тысяч, ничем не отличающейся куклой на полке с сотнями таких же.  
А Шелли невозможно спутать с кем-то другим, и отнюдь не потому, что она носит розовые штаны и пересекающие голову брекеты.

Так что же, получается, ей ничто не мешает выбрать Шелли как того человека, с кем бы она хотела оказаться - Бебе с внезапной застенчивостью не может подумать "в постели" - рядом? Но как? Кто знает, что думает по этому поводу Шелли, Бебе так и не научилась разгадывать её мысли, и её захлестывает паника, словно отказ - уже решённое дело.  
Да, вся семья Маршей католики, как и семья Бебе, как практически все в Парке, но Шелли не кажется религиозной, и кажется, даже не носит крестик. Но тем не менее, это может оказаться помехой.  
Шелли могут просто не привлекать девушки, или - конкретно Бебе, хотя в последнем она бы посомневалась; но с парнями проверить было легко, всего лишь прикоснуться, ненароком прижаться и проверить реакцию - с девушками всё не так очевидно, но вроде бы свой пол Бебе должна понимать ещё лучше.  
Всё-таки действительно жаль, что Шелли не парень - Бебе было бы проще дать понять той о своих чувствах, не опасаясь спугнуть или быть непонятой, и... И не слишком ли расчётливо она подходит к такому непрагматичному делу, как чувства?  
Но все эти вопросы - действительно ли её отношение к Шелли - влюблённость, действительно ли она лесбиянка, действительно ли она права, подходя к влюблённости не к как спонтанному чувству, а как зданию, фундамент которого закладывает продуманный выбор партнёра - слишком сложны для четырёх утра, и Бебе кажется, что она уже лежит не на кровати, а на нагрётой солнцем грубо сколоченной скамейке, положив голову на колени Шелли, и та расчёсывает ей волосы так, что Бебе хорошо, как никогда не было даже от куда более интимных прикосновений. Бебе спит.

***

Утром она собирается в школу с решимостью гладиатора перед боем, несколько раз меняет одежду, ретуширует синяки под глазами от недосыпа, старательно укладывает волосы, и несмотря на косметику, так и остаётся бледнее обычного. С самого пробуждения её сердце колотится так, словно сегодня решается судьба Бебе, и на этот раз ей нет необходимости вспоминать, в чём дело - она так и открывает глаза с мыслью "Сегодня", словно произнесённой в голове громким голосом.  
На уроках она ёрзает на месте, не в силах совладать с нетерпением, и Картман даже пытается отпустить какую-то пошлую шутку на этот счёт, но получает последовательно несколькими учебниками по голове - от Венди. От Стэна. От Кайла. И от Кенни, самым первым, и Бебе улыбается благодарно, и думает, что возможно, её друзья на самом деле заботятся о ней, как умеют - и надеется, что это хороший знак.  
Жарко, солнце печёт, но пока Бебе добирается до места, её несколько раз продирает дрожью от волнения, и перед тем, как выйти из-за дерева, она пару секунд стоит за ним, вцепившись в запястье зубами, пытаясь унять их стук, и Шелли её видит, конечно же, видит и зовёт неуверенно:  
\- Бебе?  
\- А, да, я тут, - она улыбается в ответ натянуто, Шелли косится подозрительно, и Бебе что-то поспешно врёт про неприятности с учёбой. Не очень убедительно, наверное, и вид у неё - даже самой понятно, такой жалкий и растерянный, что Шелли хлопает глазами, мнётся и неловко приобнимает её за плечи,пытаясь успокоить. И Бебе вдруг озаряет так чётко и ясно, словно ей показали сценарий на всё ближайшее время.  
Она опускает голову Шелли на плечо - та слегка вздрагивает, словно собирается отстраниться, но остаётся на месте, и Бебе это обнадёживает, - и сжимает ладонь, лежащую на своём плече, осторожно поглаживая, закрыв глаза, словно не замечая, что делает, и когда она опускает правую руку Шелли на колено - уже даже без умысла, просто действительно неудобно сидеть иначе, - той теперь отчётливо неуютно, словно она никогда раньше не оказывалась в такой ситуации. И Бебе впервые задумывается - был ли у сестры Стэна кто-то, и ей почему-то хочется,чтобы не.

\- А у тебя нежные руки, - бросает она пробный камушек, словно и правда удивлена, словно не знала этого раньше, словно Шелли работает не кассиром, а по меньшей мере уборщицей. Но той приятно, и Бебе достаточно близко, чтоб увидеть, как слегка розовеет светлая кожа на скулах.  
\- Сп.. спасибо, - так неожиданно видеть Шелли-сокрушительницу застенчиво улыбающейся, что Бебе даже далеко не сразу понимает, что видела её уже и смеющейся, и болтающей - и много ли людей, кроме неё, видели Шелли Марш такой? - и за этой мыслью она пропускает начало фразы, и успевает услышать только, - ...ла. А толку-то, меня пока ещё никто не полюбил за руки, какими бы они ни были, - Шелли замолкает, но мужественно продолжает, пряча глаза - и похоже, ей просто хочется сопереживания, хотя бы изредка, как и любому другому, - Мне порой кажется, что даже если и сойдут с ума и полюбят, то никогда не признаются, меня ведь и просто.. просто поцеловать противно.  
Бебе облизывает губы; то, чего она хочет, так близко, что не верится и страшно вспугнуть, и она фальшивым голосом шепчет:  
\- Неправда, вовсе не противно, - Шелли хмыкает, вновь превращаясь в обычную Шелли, и пытается убрать свою руку с плеча Бебе, и та выпаливает:  
\- Нет, честно! Смотри, мне вовсе не противно, - она поспешно забирается на скамейку одной ногой, подогнув её под себя, так гораздо удобнее, и той рукой, что прежде лежала у Шелли на колене, осторожно проводит по её щеке, самыми подушечками пальцев.  
У той ошеломлённый взгляд, она чуть раскрывает губы в удивлённом выдохе, и пользуясь этим, Бебе скользит обеими руками к затылку Шелли, отстёгивая такие лишние сейчас брекеты, сразу же бросает их куда-то рядом, и - не в силах больше тянуть - привстав, наклоняется к сидящей Шелли.

Пару секунд они просто соприкасаются губами, и правая рука Бебе всё изучает лицо Шелли, скользит по нему от скулы к подбородку и мягко наклоняет ей голову так, чтоб удобней. У Бебе большой опыт, но она не спешит, а Шелли не сопротивляется, и её ресницы дрожат, словно она не может решить, закрыть глаза или всё же оставить их открытыми. Когда Бебе проводит кончиком языка по припухшей, с железным привкусом от брекетов, нижней губе, Шелли чуть подаётся вперёд, впуская, и Бебе понимает - был кто-то. Жаль. Как-то обидно, и она запускает руки в тёмные волосы, кладёт их на затылок, словно не хочет отпускать - и понимает, что правда не хочет. А ещё она ревнует, и это так необычно для неё, что Бебе вдруг хмыкает, и Шелли отстраняется, наполовину удивлённо, наполовину уже обиженно, и надо что-то срочно объяснить, и Бебе ляпает первое, что приходит в голову:  
\- Мне понравилось. Я никогда ещё не целовалась с девушкой.  
\- И я, - отвечает Шелли хрипло, но с какой-то совсем иной хрипотцой, чем обычно, и прикусывает губу в задумчивости, и их лица всё ещё слишком близко друг от друга, чтобы Бебе могла бороться с искушением вновь потянуться к ней.  
Это почти сестринский поцелуй, просто прикосновение, но Бебе видит его как точку, как заключительный росчерк в письме - и на лице у Шелли написано удовольствие, смущение, и Бебе достаточно слышать её дыхание, чтобы понять - не только у неё сердце сейчас выплясывает в груди нечто непотребное. Ей нравится это новое выражение лица Шелли, она опять притягивает её к себе, другой рукой нашаривая сумку, и шепчет на ухо:  
\- Я повторю это завтра, даже если ты против, - и стремительно заливающая лицо Шелли краска нравится ей ещё больше - так, что уходить не хочется, но Бебе вовсе не уверена, что уйдёт целой, если дождётся, пока Шелли придёт в себя, и потому бежит, прижимая руку к губам - словно встречный ветер сотрёт с них счастливую улыбку.

***

Картинку реальности словно смазывают, оставляя лишь отдельные яркие пятна: растрёпанные от бега волосы, удивлённые взгляды родителей, жёлтый жгут простыни, гудок школьного автобуса, острый край книги, разговорыразговорыразговоры одноклассников, влажные ладони и подрагивающие ватные ноги. Бебе боится.  
Это свойственно людям - только получив желаемое, сделав шаг вперёд, тут же пробовать вернуться, отыграть, и сейчас, когда, казалось бы, всё между ней и Шелли решено и поцелуй невозможно выдать за сон, Бебе вертит его мысленно в голове, укладывает впечатления по полочкам и пытается понять, что же всё-таки она чувствовала. Ещё бы помнить - стало бы проще, и она старательно игнорирует мысль о том, что если её так захватили скрученные в настолько тугой узел - что его невозможно разобрать на отдельное - эмоции, то поцелуй был со слишком важным для неё человеком.  
Она нарочно приходит на поляну раньше срока, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенней, но у хозяек положения не ёкает в груди от каждого шороха, и пальцы не сплетаются с такой силой, что на тыльной стороне ладоней остаются следы от ногтей. Это больно, и когда Бебе всё же замечает, то пытается зализать ранки - совсем как в детстве, и потому видит Шелли только когда на её ноги падает тень.

От вчерашней решимости нет и следа, от страха пропал даже голос, и Бебе просто молча смотрит на Шелли, пока та переминается на месте, внимательно, без улыбки глядя на её лицо - и до Бебе только через несколько секунд с опозданием доходит, что она так и сидит, кончиком языка скользя по руке, и это смотрится совсем провокацией. Щёки горят, и у неё получается только кивнуть в ответ на приветствие.  
Разговор обычно всегда начинала она, в последнее время это получается и у Шелли, но сегодня ни одна из них отваживается сказать первое слово; Бебе пару раз облизывает губы, открывая рот, но тут же останавливается, и по порой учащающемуся дыханию рядом ей ясно, что Шелли пытается сделать то же самое. Наконец случается неизбежное - они обе собираются с духом одновременно, и повернувшись, выпаливают:  
\- Бебе...  
\- Шелли...  
Бебе от неожиданности сбивается и замолкает, чтоб не перебивать, но Шелли молчит, опустив глаза - и Бебе видит, что они соприкасаются коленями и пальцы Шелли подрагивают всего в паре миллиметров от её. Время как будто резко ускоряется, и уже в следующую секунду Бебе крепко сжимает лицо Шелли в ладонях, и только во время поцелуя понимает, что сегодня на той нет брекетов.  
Видеть её такой непривычно, но сейчас совсем не то время, чтоб разглядывать, и не в силах сдержать любопытства, Бебе проводит языком по каёмке зубов - те не кажутся неровными, и это неудивительно после стольких лет, но уже через секунду она забывает об этом открытии, потому что Шелли отвечает ей, приоткрывая рот, а её горячая рука поглаживает бедро так осторожно, что хочется податься навстречу.  
Бебе так и делает; не разрывая поцелуй, пытается оказаться ближе, потому что кожа словно зудит в ожидании прикосновений, и она вжимается в Шелли бедром, грудью, руками, каждым миллиметром, которым только может дотянуться, забираясь на скамейку, и когда - слишком, слишком быстро - в груди заканчивается воздух, она обнаруживает, что практически сидит на Шелли вплотную, а левой ногой трётся о внешнюю сторону чужого бедра, словно пытаясь втиснуть её колено как можно дальше - туда, где сейчас горячее всего.  
Это так откровенно непотребно, что надо смутиться и отодвинуться, но похоже, Бебе не сможет этого сделать, даже если Шелли посмотрит гневным взглядом и с презрением оттолкнёт, но - Шелли облизывает влажные губы, взгляд у неё какой угодно, но только не гневный, и глаза, ещё более тёмные от расширившихся зрачков, мечутся под ресницами, когда она смотрит вниз, на задравшуюся юбку Бебе, и она со свистом втягивает воздух, когда потерявшая даже остатки контроля Бебе тянется к себе, сдвигая лёгкую ткань и вцепившись правой рукой в плечо Шелли.

Бебе никогда не пробовала прикасаться к себе рядом с другим человеком, и она даже не знает, от стыдливости это, или потому, что с прежними кавалерами у неё не возникало потребности в самоудовлетворении; но с Шелли это не кажется чем-то позорным, и Бебе понимает, что к физическому примешивается и какое-то эксгибиционисткое удовольствие - под этим горящим взглядом, чужой рукой, мнущей отставленное колено и словно пытающейся удержаться от того, чтоб не подняться по ноге выше, и дыханием, вздымающим грудь Шелли так, что она почти соприкасается с Бебе.  
Когда Бебе уже зажмуривается, рука Шелли всё же срывается - всего лишь на долю секунды, скользнув вверх сантиметров на пять - но этого уже хватает, и сердце Бебе пропускает удар, чтобы мгновенно подпрыгнуть и простучать подряд трижды, прежде чем Шелли притягивает её к себе ближе - прямо так, с рукой, ещё зажатой между бёдрами, и целует в шею, крепко обняв. И Бебе понимает, что может просидеть с ней вот так в обнимку до вечера, и даже до ночи следующего дня.

 

Часть третья.

Бебе так и остаётся в этом замутнённом, сомнабулически-счастливом состоянии последующие дни; эта влюблённость сильнее, чем любое влечение, возникавшее у неё прежде, и если бы могла, она бы поселилась у Шелли в спальне, не выходя. Но как раз в спальне Шелли она ещё не была ни разу, они так и продолжают видеться в лесу, целуются, прикасаясь друг к другу, с каждым разом заходя всё немного дальше - и останавливаясь, словно нужно или время привыкнуть, или растянуть удовольствие, и Бебе с трудом сдерживается, чтоб не ускорить этот ритм.  
Чувства перекрывают ей всё происходящее; школьные и домашние дела, разговоры и перешёптывания, очередное выступление и городские скандалы, и даже когда город захватывают огромные хищные ящеры, Бебе вначале переживает, всё ли в порядке с Шелли, и только потом задумывается о безопасности своего дома и родителей.  
Это не может не пугать - хотя бы в краткие моменты просветления, и будь Бебе хоть чуть более суеверной, то заподозрила бы Шелли в привороте, но она старается мыслить разумно - насколько это вообще возможно для жителя Южного Парка, и твердит себе, что в ней просто скопилось напряжение нескольких месяцев, и нужно только сбросить его, чтоб вернуться в нормальную колею и думать о романтике больше, чем о сексе.  
Но пока этого не происходит, и Бебе не может заснуть ночью, а днём от неё рассыпаются почти осязаемые искры, и не будь Шейла Брофловски таким бдительным сторожем всеобщей морали и нравственности, притягивающиеся к Бебе похотливые взгляды давно бы превратились в нечто большее.

Сегодня небо над Парком затянуто тучами; Штаты находятся в состоянии конфликта с какой-то страной, и та решила атаковать биосферным оружием не столицу США, а маленький горный городок - Бебе особо не вникала в причины, не до того, да они уже все и привыкли, что Парк - это город происшествий.  
Бебе плевать на погоду, у неё зонтик, дождевик и стильные резиновые сапожки до колена, но ливень и ураганный ветер за окном означают, что добраться сегодня до леса ей будет очень трудно - на самом деле невозможно, но эта мысль слишком пугает, и она пытается сохранить надежду, что всё обойдётся. Но заканчивается последний урок, а на улице по-прежнему вспыхивают молнии, льёт дождь, а ветер пытается унести всё, что только не закреплено, и кажется, Кенни и какой-то младшеклассник уже крутятся в воронке в паре сотен метров отсюда. Все напуганы, и Бебе делает вид, что всхлипывает потому, что переживает, а не из-за расстроившихся планов - но опасный, сердитый блеск её глаз отпугивает пытающихся её утешить.  
За многими приезжают родители, но отец как раз отрезан пусть слабеньким, но опасным торнадо, да она бы и не села с ним в одну машину, по-прежнему с трудом подавляя тошноту от вида любого взрослого мужчины поблизости; а мать, недавно сломавшую руку, Бебе сама отговорила по телефону. Венди зовёт её к себе, но Бебе, тревожимая каким-то предчувствием, отказывается - и понимает, что не ошиблась, когда во двор заезжает старая розовая машина, прежде принадлежавшая Шарон Марш. Но в ней Шелли.  
Бебе видит, как поспешно втягивает Стэн голову в плечи, заметив сестру в школьном дворе, и как Кайл, сам того, должно быть, не замечая, чуть выступает вперёд, как будто пытается заслонить друга; но даже поискав хорошенько в своём сердце, не находит там сочувствия. Каким бы Стэн ни был, он из этих, и Бебе по-прежнему противно, стоит ей просто услышать слово "мужчина".  
Шелли рявкает на брата издалека:  
\- Раз родители уехали, разрешаю тебе переночевать у Кайла, мелкий говнюк, и скажи мне за это спасибо! - Стэн удивлённо пятится, но Кайл уже утягивает его вслед за собой, словно боится, что Шелли пошутила. Та дожидается, пока машина Брофловски скроется за поворотом, и только тогда подходит к Бебе; они одни в школьном дворе, сумрачно, и никому больше не увидеть, каморка школьного сторожа на другой стороне, а то, что голова Кенни время от времени выплывает из торнадо, Бебе волнует не настолько сильно, чтоб она не могла обвить Шелли руками, целуя.  
Та гладит ей спину под кожаной курткой, чуть морщится, когда капли попадают под крыльцо, и блестя глазами, непривычно мягко - после того, как кричала на Стэна, шепчет ей в губы:  
\- Поехали ко мне, больше никого нет, - и Бебе вздрагивает - не от холода, а потому что понимает, что значит для них это приглашение, и несколько раз торопливо кивает. 

Они едут в машине, изредка обмениваясь заговорщическими взглядами, и от этого Бебе так весело, что хочется петь, несмотря на воющую за окнами бурю, и когда они выбегают из гаража, пригибаясь, прячась под одним большим чёрным зонтом Шелли, и ветер выворачивает ему спицы, гнёт и в конце концов вырывает из рук, это кажется ей пустяком.  
Шелли открывает для неё дверь, не выпуская руку, как будто боится, что вслед за зонтом вихрь унесёт и Бебе - это приятно, и Бебе ничего не говорит, хотя уже замёрзла, а искать ключи одной рукой куда медленней, чем двумя; проходит первой, останавливаясь в тёмном холле, и Шелли за её спиной нашаривает выключатель.  
Свет вспыхивает, озаряет комнату, мебель, валяющуюся в углу небрежно брошенную или упавшую со стойки обувь, и мысли Бебе, в которых предвкушение смешивается с волнением, но совсем нет страха; и замечая явную нервозность Шелли, она перехватывает инициативу.  
\- Я просто заледенела, - говорит Бебе, зябко поводя плечами, и это правда, но в её голове уже складываются какие-то пока расплывчатые, но стремительно оформляющиеся планы, - и когда Шелли кивает, протягивая ей висящую над стойкой тёплую шерстяную кофту, Бебе просит, - Можно мне в ванне погреться?  
Шелли заметно смущается, но согласно ведёт её на в второй этаж, ищет халат, пока Бебе набирает воду и выбирает пену по аромату, и выходит неохотно, поддавшись на просьбу принести горячего чая и чего-нибудь покрепче, чтоб сегодняшний холод не отозвался завтра простудой - и они обе понимают, что это ответное приглашение. Бебе потягивается, закусывает губы, нетерпение расходится по телу приятным томлением, и она торопливо раздевается, не дожидаясь, пока ванна наполнится. 

Вода уже успевает слегка остыть, когда Шелли осторожно заходит - но не постучав, и Бебе не знает, потому ли это,что руки у неё заняты подносом, или. На подносе несколько чашек и пузатая фляга, в которой обычно держат коньяк; она подходит ближе, ставит его на край ванны, и старательно смотрит Бебе только в лицо, хотя под пеной ничего не видно, Бебе точно знает и даже немного этим разочарована - потому приподнимается, открывая плечи и колени, и мягко улыбается.  
Шелли держит фляжку, собираясь подлить в чай, но Бебе согрелась и совсем не собирается тратить время зря, и накрыв ладонь Шелли обеими руками, забирает коньяк, но одну руку так и оставляет, поглаживая её пальцы - это должно быть щекотно, но она уже знает, что той не просто нравится, но и ещё и заводит. Всё-таки они все выросли в одном мире, на одних книгах, телевидении и комиксах, и Бебе даже не сомневается в реакции Шелли, когда облизывает горлышко фляги, глядя прямо в глаза. Та краснеет, и её рука вздрагивает, будто Шелли готовится убежать, но Бебе держит крепко, и бросает, как ни в чём ни бывало:  
\- Кажется, тебе тоже холодно, а я ванну заняла.. Забирайся тоже сюда, - в доме должен быть ещё как минимум один душ, и это прекрасно понимают обе, но Бебе уже научилась находить какую-то неизъяснимую прелесть в долгих прелюдиях, и если - если она ждала так долго, то вовсе незачем пугать Шелли поспешностью. Забавно, что из них двоих именно хрупкая и женственная смелее и решительней.  
Шелли кивает, сглотнув, и тянется руками к краю майки, но замирает - Бебе не думала, что краснеть ещё больше - возможно, и фальшиво улыбаясь чуть в сторону, глядя Шелли на правую щёку, она тянет:  
\- Правда, в тебе нет ничего такого, что я бы не видела у себя, - и когда это не помогает, то продолжает, - Ты не станешь нравиться мне меньше.  
Похоже, это именно те слова, что были нужны, и Шелли решительно стягивает майку, и завесив лицо распущенными волосами, нога за ногу снимает пижамные штаны. Кажется, это было всё, что она успела натянуть, вернувшись домой - Бебе судит по себе, а она обычно носит дома самое простое бельё, легкое и не стесняющее, а на Шелли чёрный комплект с кружевами и на косточках, но всё, на чём сейчас может сконцентрироваться Бебе - это то, что грудь Шелли больше, чем у неё. И это отзывается в теле предвкушением, а не завистью конкурентки, как это было бы с любой другой девушкой.  
Шелли мнётся, но по-прежнему заметно стесняется себя, покрасневших щёк и шеи, своего крупного тела, совсем не вписывающегося в стандарты глянца, врезавшихся в кожу полосок белья, и торопливо расстёгивает лиф, тут же прикрываясь рукой - и Бебе только тогда понимает, что сидит, вытянувшись в ванной к самому краю, и облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Раздеться до конца Шелли всё же не решается, и так и забирается в ванну, зажмурившись как делают маленькие дети - словно если закрыть глаза, то большой и страшный мир не сможет их увидеть - и может, они и правы, но Бебе живая, она существует не в воображении Шелли, и когда та скользит по дну, Бебе ловит её на руки и уже не отпускает.

Первое, что она ощущает - это тепло и мягкость, и чуть ребристые следы на коже от лямок и косточек, и Бебе тихонько гладит их самыми кончиками пальцев и целует смущённо отвернувшейся Шелли волосы, брови, кончики ресниц, висок; требовательно кусает за ухо - и когда та, подчиняясь, поднимает голову - за нижнюю губу.  
Руки Шелли нерешительно водят по её плечам, и теперь уже она сидит на Бебе, и оттого, что их бёдра соприкасаются, Бебе кажется, что в каждой из них бьётся по два сердца - и она льнёт к Шелли, чтобы этот стук звучал в унисон.  
Кран с горячей водой открыт, но для Бебе вода всё равно остывает слишком быстро - их тела словно раскалены, и она плавится, даже не прикасаясь к себе, просто под тёмным, жарким взглядом полуприкрытых глаз, жадно скользящим по её телу.

Эпилог.

Они всё-таки выбрались - когда даже на пальцах кожа стала слишком светлой и набухшей от воды, и сейчас Бебе лежит рядом с Шелли, положив голову ей на грудь, и с любопытством осматривается в комнате. Махровый халат немного раздражающе щекочет разгорячённую кожу, но Бебе не хочется надевать школьное, а голой она для Шелли пока ещё слишком смутительна.  
Они не зажигают свет, сумерки после утихшей бури окрашивают небо в лиловый приятный цвет, и Бебе думает, что самое время заснуть, когда Шелли вдруг перестаёт перебирать её волосы и напрягается.  
\- Что? - Бебе ничего не слышит, но мало ли - вдруг Стэн решил вернуться домой, или Марши-старшие приехали раньше, но Шелли качает головой, усаживается в кровати, подтягивая её к себе, и спрашивает хриплым, встревоженным голосом:  
\- Скажи, ты будешь моей... моей девушкой? - и Бебе рада, что в почти наступившей темноте не заметно её улыбки - глупая, неужели она и правда считает себя игрушкой на один раз, но отвечает серьёзно.  
\- Я уже давно твоя, - ладонь, лежащая на её плече, расслабляется, и для того чтоб видеть улыбку Шелли, Бебе не нужно смотреть ей в лицо.


End file.
